The present invention relates to a method to decrease black smoke of diesel engine by injecting combustible gas or non-combustible gas in the latter stage of diesel engine combustion.
In a diesel engine, it is essential to furnish the air-fuel mixture as completely and quickly as possible and to achieve complete combustion of as much fuel as possible by the air in the combustion chamber in order to convert the fuel energy efficiently into work. However, as far as diesel fuel oil is used as fuel, the unburnt products remain more or less, and these substances are emitted as black smoke.
From the viewpoint to eliminate black smoke, a diesel engine not discharging black smoke has already been attained in a methanol diesel engine using methanol as fuel because methanol is an oxygen-containing substance. However, methanol is not available at the filling stations, and the problems remain with regard to the supply and the cost of methanol.
It is an object of the present invention to decrease black smoke emitted by diesel fuel combustion by injecting the combustible gas or non-combustible gas in the latter stage of diesel fuel combustion.
Another object of this invention is to obtain the oxygen-containing combustible gas by reforming a part of diesel fuel by a fuel reforming apparatus.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.